Kid Temper Tantrum Reads Tay-K Fanfic
WARNING: THE FOLLOWING FANFIC CONTAINS CONTENT THAT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR EVERYONE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED Also, this is based off of this Leland: What is this? Dad: What is what? Leland: Look at this part! Tay-K robs a store and tells Destiny not to tell anyone about it! Dad: What? Leland I told you not to go to Wattpad! The fanfics here are horrible! Leland: But some are good! Like "The Race: A Tay-K Story"! Dad: Well what's going on? Leland: Let's read! Destiny: Sir are you okay? Cashier: No! The boss is going to kill me when he finds out! Destiny: Well I'm going to buy some chips. Cashier: Well you go get some. Destiny: Okay. Dad: That was boring! Leland: Let's read more! Tay-K: Destiny, this is Tyriek, Malik, and Kendrick. Tyriek: Why is she here? Tay-K: She my new b****! Destiny: WHAT?!?! NO WAY, JOSE!!! Tay-K: (gives death stare) You need to be grateful. Some women don't even have a partner to help them out! Destiny: A murderer helping me out? Kendrick: Shorty, you'll be fine. Tay-K: Plus, I will never do stupid s*** to a woman, ever. Destiny: Well that's good. Malik: Look! The Race hit 16,000,000 views! Tay-K: Free Pimp! Tyriek: Imagine the ad revenue we get! Dad: This is boring, nothing interesting is happening! Leland: Let's keep reading! I promise, something will happen! Tay-K: We getting sushi. Destiny you want something? Destiny: I'll go with some Cali rolls and salmon. I also gotta use the bathroom. Malik: Okay. As Destiny walks to the restroom, someone grabs her and takes her to a room. It has a dim-lit light bulb along with a ripped up mattress. Destiny is pushed to the mattress Destiny: Who are you? ???: I'm Tyrone. And your my b**** now! Destiny: WHAT?!?! Don't... please... Tyrone: Too bad, so sad! (pulls down Destiny's pants) Destiny: NO!!! STOP!!! Tyrone: Here we go! Tay-K: (busting down door) I DON'T THINK SO PERV!!! (shoots Tyrone's back) Tyrone: You a**hole! Tay-K: One thing: You don't f*** with my girl. (shoots Tyrone's head, killing him) Dad: DAMN!!! Leland: It gets better! Chantal: YOUR DATING TAY?!?! HE MURDERED SOMEONE!!! Destiny: But he saved me from getting raped! Chantal: I don't care! This boy can make you a h**! Tay-K: Ms. Gorden, I promise you, I won't do anything stupid to her. Chantal: Says the boy who kills people and makes trashy a** music! Tay-K: Uh, I got Platinum from my song "The Race". Chantal: Platinum my a**! It still doesn't change the fact that your a street thug! Destiny: But mo- Chantal: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!! BOTH OF YOU!!! Destiny: FINE!!! I'LL LEAVE!!! Chantal: AND TAKE YOUR MURDERER WITH YOU!!! Dad: Boy is she mad! Yeagar: About what? Leland: Nothing! Yeagar: Let me see! (sees fanfic) Leland why are you reading this? Leland: Because I think it's entertaining! Yeagar: Entertaining? This is from Wattpad! Everything there is horrible! Sans: Oh yeah? Some fanfics are great, you just can't find them! Dad: Where the hell did you come from? Sans: Fanfic logic. Yeagar: Well can you leave? Your weird and stupid! Sans: Okay, bossy! (leaves) Yeagar: And Leland, be careful what you read on the internet! It's ridiculous and can lead to a life of crime! Leland: Okay! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum